


You weren't supposed to see.

by NovemberWings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Chaste Kisses, Comforting Peter, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kisses, M/M, Pancakes, Sad Wade, Scars, Wade ashamed of his scars, disney movie, mention of Aunt may - Freeform, mulan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovemberWings/pseuds/NovemberWings
Summary: Peter sees Wade's scars, but Mulan can fix anything right?





	You weren't supposed to see.

Peter stumbled down the hallway of the greasy apartment block. He reached the door he was looking for, door 69, remembering the story of Deadpool telling him that he had demanded this room because it was ‘funny’. 

He put his bag down, in front of the closed and locked door, and pulled out his paperwork. He pulled off one of the paper clips and straightened it out and proceeded to start picking the lock. He knew Wade wouldn’t mind, they were friends and he probably wasn’t home.

While Peter was walking home from school his phone had buzzed and he got a text off aunt May telling Peter to go to a friends for a night and not to come home unless it was absolutely necessary, and to be honest- Peter didn’t even want to know so he just replied ‘okay’. Aunt May didn’t need to know he didn’t have any school friends to stay with, sure he had friends but he wasn’t especially close to anyone to ask to stay over at theirs for a night. He had gone to the library and stayed until it got dark before making his way to Wade’s house. He didn’t want to be rude and overstay he welcome.

Peter got the lock open before putting his things back in his bag, before standing and opening the door. When he walked in it was the usual mess. It wasn’t overly messy, Wade was a slob, but he didn’t like living in chaos. There were some clothes and underwear on the floor and some dirty plates here and there but it wasn’t too bad, the small size of the apartment made the mess look worse than it was.

He quietly closed the door behind him and then heard a noise from the blue couch. The TV was on and Peter quietly walked over to the couch and saw Wade sprawled out over the couch, asleep, his arm falling off the side- fingers almost grazing the carpet- one leg was bent at the knee and under the other leg that was hanging over the armrest. His other arm was resting on his slowly rising chest as he breathed in his sleep. His mouth was hanging opened and occasionally small snores would sound.

The TV lit up Wade’s body with flashing lights. Wade was only dressed in some dark blue boxers and the rest of him was naked. Deadpool never took his mask off around anyone, even Peter, let alone his trousers, socks, and shirt.

Peter wasn’t naïve, he knew Wade had scars, and it didn’t bother him. Why would it? He once asked Wade why he was so against letting anyone see him and Wade’s replied had broken his heart. ‘Ya wouldn’t want me to, Petey, you’d vomit at the sight.’ He’d laughed, ‘If you vomited on me, you wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.’

Looking at Wade now he didn’t mind at all, it didn’t make him feel sick at all. They were only scars, and he never wanted Wade knowing but he had slowly started to fall for the man’s wit and humour, and the way he looked, scars or not, that wouldn’t change it. Wade was in a deep sleep and didn’t stir when Peter turned the TV off and draped a blanked over his body.

Peter let himself into Wade’s bedroom, stripped himself of his shirt and jeans leaving them on the floor, before crawling into Wade’s bed, pulling the covers up and hugging them before falling into a sleep.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Peter woke when there was a crash from the living room. The sun was shining through, around the edges of the blinds. He leaped out of bed pulling his jeans on, running out of the bedroom, still doing the button on the jeans up. He ran into the living room and saw Deadpool standing next to a broken coffee table.  
“Are you okay?” He asked panicked, looking for a threat out of habit. After he decided that there wasn’t an intruder in the flat other than himself he looked at Wade. Wade was staring at him like a deer in headlights. “Wade?” He asked, that seemed to snap Wade out of whatever he was thinking.  
“What are you doing here?” Wade whispered, Peter didn’t think Deadpool was capable of whispering. Suddenly, Wade reached down and pulled the blanket up from the couch and held it up against himself, hiding his body as much as he could.  
“Well Aunt May told me to go to a friend’s for a night, and I didn’t even want to know so… and you’re my only close friend, I didn’t think you’d mind. To be honest I didn’t even think you’d be home…” Peter trailed off, thinking about his actions. He realised how not okay it was to do what he had done. “I’m sorry, this was real shitty I should have asked. Are you pissed?” He cringed a little at his own actions. He stuffed his hands into his jean’s pockets and looked at the floor.

Deadpool shook his head;  
“You weren’t supposed to see…” He sounded broken, “I didn’t want you to see them.” Tears welled in eyes before spilling down his marked cheeked. Peter rushed over putting a hand on Wade’s shoulder, making Wade flinch. Peter retracted his hand, shocked at Wade’s reaction. “Don’t touch me I’m disgusting.” Wade looked at the floor as he spoke, his voice shaking.  
“What?” Peter’s voice filled with disbelief, “You’re not disgusting, what are you talking about?” His heart was cracking.  
“My scars, I’m ugly. You weren’t meant to see. I didn’t want you to leave me, and now you’ve seen and-“ Wade broke himself off shaking his head, before pushing past Peter in the bedroom and locking it. Peter stood still, shocked, for a moment. He’d never think he’d see anything like this from Wade, he was always so confident and outgoing but there was something below the surface.

He walked over to the bedroom and gently knocked on the door before talking though the wood to wade.  
“I’m not going anywhere Wade.” He backed away from the door, letting Wade have some time alone which he clearly needed right now. He meant what he said, he wasn’t going anywhere. He went and sat on the sofa, still without his shirt and turned on the TV and letting himself get lost in the crappy shows.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about an hour Peter was getting hungry so he went to the kitchen and pulled out some pancake batter from the fridge and some rashers of bacon and cooking both of them. Just as he was finishing cooking he heard the bedroom door open and he smiled to himself before schooling his expression. 

He turned placing the final, of many pancakes, on a plate to see Wade in the full Deadpool costume. His heart sunk a little.   
“Good morning.” He smiled at Wade, this wasn’t right Wade wasn’t Wade right now. There was a negative cloud around Deadpool when normally he always added a light-hearted fluffy feeling to the room but now it was the opposite. He fiddled with his glove clad hands in front of him awkwardly.  
“Mornin’” He grunted out. Peter took a seat at the table and Wade took the seat opposite him, reaching forward and taking a few pancakes and an equal amount of rashers. Peter only took one of each before slowly eating. They ate for a few minutes in silence, before Peter couldn’t stand it anymore. Silence around Deadpool wasn’t right, they need to talk about it.  
“I meant what I said, I’m not going anywhere. You’re my friend and the way you look won’t change anything. I promise. I’ve known you’ve had scars for a really long time now, and that never stopped me becoming friends with you and just because I’ve seen them it won’t change anything.” He finished definitely, his voice not wavering.

Deadpool had stilled in shock, he fork halfway up to his mouth, his mouth hanging open.  
“But I’m disgusting. Why would you want to be friend with me? Everyone else I knew has left me because of it.”  
“Well then they’re the disgusting ones, Wade.” Angry at those who had hurt him so deeply for such a trivial thing, it wasn’t like Wade had asked for those scars. “You’re not disgusting I promise, except maybe for some of your fetishes, seriously some of those are flubbed up.” He let out a laugh and was rewarded with a little smile off Wade, which shone like the sun to Peter.   
“Well, you know me, the friendly neighbourhood pervert.” Deadpool replied, some of the lightness back in voice. “Seriously,” The dark tone came back quickly, “I won’t blame you for finding me ugly, I am. I know I am, I never wanted you to see them.” He lowered his head looking at his lap, putting his fork back on the plate to favour playing with a loose thread on the suit.

Peter stood up, pushing the chair back eliciting a scrape on the hard floor, before making his way around the table sitting in the chair next to Wade. He gently took his hands and tipped Wade’s chin up so he was looking at Peter. Wade’s skin was rough and calloused from where the mask had been pulled up to his nose. Peter leant forward and placed a gently kiss on Wade’s chapped lips, loving every second of the quick chaste kiss.

Wade pulled back in shock that Peter had just kissed him. Peter still gently held his chin, looking deep into his eyes.  
“I love you, Wade, with or without your scars. They make no difference to me, I know that’s going to take a while for you to understand and believe, but I will be here while you understand. I’m here for the long run.” He leant back in and Wade put an arm around Peter’s waist holding him while they kissed deeper, letting their tongues dance and find the details of their mouths. Peter reached his hands up to the back of Wade’s mask and found the seam where it did up and he slowly started undoing the seam.  
Wade pulled back slightly, parting their lips, but Peter didn’t let him back off completely.  
“Relax,” Peter whispered, placing another chaste kiss on his lips, “It’s just me, your baby boy.” He leant forward again and continued kissing Wade, and Wade kissed back. He continued undoing the mask. He pulled the last seam and slowly pulled back, pulling the mask off slowly. Wade kept his hands on his hips but he could see and feel the man tense.

When the mask came off, Wade lowered his head grimacing. Peter reached for his chin lifting it back up to face him, stroking thumb across his marred cheek.   
“You’re beautiful.” He whispered, and Wade snorted in response in clear disbelief. “No, Wade, you are. I fell in love with your wit and humour and personality, and you still have all of those things and that’s what makes you beautiful. Understand?”   
“I’m trying to.” Wade whispered back looking into Peter’s eyes, and Peter’s eyes crinkled as he smiled in response. They would get there, together.  
“Do you wanna watch a film?” He asked and Deadpool nodded.  
“Mulan?” He asked, and Peter nodded, loving how Wade loved Disney and ‘childish’ films and wasn’t afraid to show it. Peter leant forward and placed another quick peck on his lips before jumping up.  
“You set up the film, I’ll get chips and drinks ready, ‘kay?” Deadpool nodded, his mask still on, “Also can I have my shirt?” Peter asked laughing, suddenly remembering that he was still half naked.  
“Nah, I don’t think so.” Deadpool smirked back. “I won’t wear my mask if you don’t wear a shirt.” He laughed and Peter let out a little chuckle.  
“Fine, go get the film then.” He spoke lightly, turning to get the food ready.

A few minutes later Peter was on the couch waiting for Wade, food on the broken coffee table that Wade had fallen on. Wade came out of the bedroom wearing a long sleeved shirt and jeans, looking uncomfortable but an air of confidence and defiance around him. He threw Peter’s shirt and Peter looked at it in his lap as Wade put the DVD in the player.  
“Are you gonna wear your mask if I wear this?” He asked fully prepared to go without a shirt.  
“Nah, I was kiddin’ don’t want ya gettin’ cold.” Wade replied flopping down on the couch, “I wanted to see what you would say, can’t believe you’d go without a shirt so ya can see my mug, you must think I’m beautiful, it’s freezin’ in here.” He laughed and Peter smiled and leant in and gave him a kiss. He leant back and Wade pressed ‘play’ on the movie.  
“You are beautiful.” Peter replied, sneaking a glance at Wade, seeing him go red.  
“Awww, shucks. Now shush Mulan is queen, we do not talk over the queen.”

Peter smiled and shook his head he did what he was told.

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as being any of the spidermans. Just because Aunt may is implied as having sex doesn't mean that shes the new Aunt may. Old people can have sex too guys, gosh! xD


End file.
